The Little Lie
by Bryn Victoria
Summary: A girl that says her name is Chloe is running from her family. She ends up in Riften, only wishing to stay for a short while. She soon finds out that she is falling in love with a tall, red-headed nord. She joins the Thieves Guild, hoping to be with him and to be away from her family. Will Chloe ever tell him the truth about her? Or will she keep lying? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I started to walk, I have no idea where to, but all I know is that I was tired of running. Literally. I've been running almost for a week, I think. I've been trying to run away from my uncle, my cruel uncle. He hated me as much as I hated him. I stopped for a rest and also I wanted to eat something before I started walking again. As I ate I noticed that the stars were out and the clouds were gone. I love the stars, and the night. I was taken away from my thoughts as I heard somebody shout in a deep voice. "HALT!"

I spun around to see a guard looking at me with eyes that were hazel color and his armor had a little bit of cuts here and there on them. "You have to pay the visitors tax before entering the city!"

I looked at him with a confused face. I shook it off and spoke. "Why would I have to pay the visitors tax?"

He looked at me with half of his mouth curved up. "For the privalage of entering the city of course!"

I looked back at him with a fiery gaze and my eyes turned red, I could feel it. "You think you can trick me into paying a tax that doesn't even exist! I know this is a trick! Maybe you should try shaking somebody else down for money you lowlife! Now if you don't let me in, I'll put my sword in your throat!"

The guard tripped over his own feet trying to back away from me. Am I really that frightening? Awesome! The guard finally spoke after regaining his balance. "Ok, you can go in." He said fumbling over to the door.

He unlocked the gate and I skipped into the dark city feeling proud of myself. When I walked in, I went over to a place called the Bee and Barb. I went in, talked to some argonian and told her I would pay in the morning, then I went to one of the bedrooms. I took off my armor, after I closed the door, and plopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

(dream)

_I could feel my heart pounding as I was running through the white, thick snow to get away from a man with a cloak over his head. It was too dark to see his face and where I was going. I didn't know where I was going at all. I just know that I'm running, away. I look back to see if I was still being chased. Next thing I know, I trip over a rock sticking out and the man was inches away from my face. I could smell the blood that was around me, when I looked, I saw everybody that I knew, was dead. I could see the dagger he held to my neck, a very, sharp dagger. He spoke in a raspy, low voice. "You're next."_

I shot up out of the bed feeling dizzy as I did so. The bed was drenched in sweat. I finally got out of being frozen from replaying the dream in my head. _"You're next."_ I keep hearing the man talk to me. I can't get that image out of my head, even if I tried. I know what he meant when he said, _I was next_, it meant that if I don't watch my back, then... _He's_ going to find me. I shivered at the thought of him finding me. I don't want to go back, that's why I ran away, so I could get out of that wretched place. I finally got back into reality after hearing the argonian yelling at me to pay for my stay. I got up, reluctantly, and put on my armor. I got it from my the companions when I went to join them.

I went out of the Bee and Barb still terrified by my nightmare. As I passed by one of the stalls, I felt someone try to pickpocket me. I reached down to where my bag was and grabbed the strong hands and flipped the heavy stranger over my shoulder. When I saw him hit the ground I pressed my boot, luckily I had the ones with a blade at the toes, deep into his strong chest. I looked at the stranger with a half of a smile. I looked into his handsome green eyes and spoke in a smarty tone. "So you're a thief, eh?"

The handsome red-headed nord looked at me in astonishment. I swear his eyes could have popped out of his head. He went back to his normal face, then gave a grin. "I guess you could say that, Breton."

Did he just call me Breton?! I hate that name, especially if someone is trying to talk to me and they call me that. I pointed my blade on my shoe to where it was dangerously close to his troat, while at the same time putting my foot deeper into his chest. Realizing where he was and what his situation was, he opened his mouth to apoligize, but I cut him off with my own words. "First of all, my name isn't Breton and next time you call me that," I pointed at my blade on my shoe,"I will cut your throat."

He had a really hard time trying not to look in my eyes. Either he was too afraid and not manly enough to look at me, or my eyes turned red again. After gaining enough courage, he looked me in the eye, trying hard not to look away and spoke with a very deep and broad voice. "Well what is your name Br-lass?"

I couldn't tell him what my real name was, so I lied. "My name is Chloe."

I looked at him with a smile across my pale face. I lifted my foot up a little bit so he could breathe, I could tell he was having trouble breathing because I could hear it in the way he talked, also he was almost gasping for air. I looked at him with more of a friendlier look than what I was looking at him. I feel like I need to seem friendlier after I dug my foot into his chest and after threatened to cut his throat.

I talk to him in more of a nicer tone too, even though I still have him pinned to the ground with my foot. "Well, what's your name sweetie?"

Maybe that was a little too friendly, gosh I'm an idiot. He looked very confused at me, then he looked around noticing the crowd gathered around us. I guess I didn't really notice them through all the yelling and threatening.

I took my foot off of his chest and noticed a little foot mark on his clothes, oops... I held out my hand to help him up. He took it surprisingly, and I pulled him up, off of the ground. He brushed off the dust on his shoulders and then looked at me with his handsome green eyes. After looking at him fully, seeing how tall he was, I was proud of myself that I flipped over and pinned down that tall of a man. "Brynjolf."

I was interrupted of my thoughts by the sound of his voice. "Sorry for flipping you over... Its just that I don't appreciate people trying to steal from me."

He blushed a little and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah... Sorry about that lass. It won't happen again though."

"Ok, but if you ever, and I mean ever, try to that again, then we will go right back where we were a minute ago."

He looked at me in disbelief, but then remembered what just happened and that I am capable of doing that again. "Ok, well... umm..."

I think he lost what he was going to say because he was either frightened, or he was just amazed by my awesomeness. After he stood there for awhile trying to remember what he was trying to say, he spoke in a confident tone trying to impress me, I think... "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Please tell me he isnt going to ask me on a date or something like that. "Please tell me this isn't where I think it's going..."

"Where do you think it's going because I was going to ask you if you could do a job for me because I need an extra pair of hands." He looked at me with a confused look.

Ok, so it isn't a date, he just wants me to do a job, probably to steal something. "What do you mean?"

He lowered his tone and stepped a little closer to me, still afraid of me. "I need you to steal a ring from Madesi and plant it on Brand-Shei."

I was a little confused at first on why he wanted me to plant something on an innocent man, but then remembered that I liked to steal from people. Infact, I used to do that all the time in Windhelm..._ "You're next." _That's where I was, that is the place I was running from! I completely forgot about it until now. Plus I really didn't know what city it was because I was too terrified. But I still figured it out, but I must have ran a long way to get to Riften, if you haven't noticed, Riften is far away from Windhelm. But I guess since there is snow in the city, well on the outside of the city too, it didn't take long to get to the snow in my dream. I must've been a little ways from the city to be where I was. Now that I think about it though, I think that nightmare was just something that happened, but replaying in my head differently...

My thoughts were interrupted by a broad voice. "Lass? Are you gonna do it or not?"

I thought for a little bit, then answered."I'll do it. But, what's in it for me?"

Brynjolf grinned at me for a second, but he brushed it off quickly and went down to business. "You might get some coin if you don't get caught and if you can pull it off."

"Okay. But why do I need to plant the ring on Brand-Shei anyways?" I asked with curiosity and as I arched my eyebrow.

"All you need to know is that someone wants to put him out of business for good." Brynjolf said with a smirk at the end.

"Okay, you make a distraction and I will get that ring planted on Brand-Shei."

Brynjolf walked over to the stand and he made quite the distraction. It took me awhile to find Madesi's stand, but when I did the box was easy as flipping Brynjolf to unlock. I looked in the box and saw the ring that Brynjolf was talking about. I sneak over to Brand-Shei, luckily he was sitting in front of a bunch of boxes that blocked me, and planted the ring on him. After I did so, I simply got up and walked over to the bridge. I went to the railings and put my arms on it as if they were crossed.

Brynjolf walked over to me after he realized I was done. "Not bad Lass."

I walked over to him. "I know, I was amazing."

Brynjolf chuckled and he reached at his belt and took the coin purse from it and gave it to me. "Here you go lass. Your payment."

I took the heavy coin purse from his hands and put it in my bag. "Thank you."

I smiled and tilted my head to the side and leaned on one of my legs so that one was straight and the other was bent. My black hair fell off my shoulder and just hung beside it. I also put my hand on my hip. Brynjolf chuckled a little and then he started talking. "Well, if you like the gold you got, then maybe you should join the Thieves Guild. We are in the Ratway. I'll be waiting if you decide to come. Meet me in the Ragged Flagon."

I nodded my head and turned away from him and started walking to the Temple of Mara to talk to the priests. I guess I like talking to priests. Everywhere I traveled I would meet a new friend then go to their temple in the city. I guess you could say it was a tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, I do not own Skyrim. Review please! Also, I'll probably be putting little notes like this at the beginning of my chapters.**

Chapter 2

I walked into the temple and noticed only three people there. Usually there would be a lot more, but since Riften didn't really have a lot of people, there wasn't many that went there. I walked up to the man, who was smiling at me and I waved. "Hello child! May I ask you a question?"

I nodded at him saying that he could.

"Are you married?" He blurted out.

I was a little shocked when he asked me that. Honestly, I didnt know how to reply to that. After thinking about what I was going to say, I finally spoke. "Umm... No, no I'm not. I never really found someone to settle down with."

He looked very disappointed after I said that, but then his face grew brighter as he smiled at me and put something in my hand. His voice was a whisper when he talked to me. "Here, have this. If you ever find that one person to settle down with, then put this on. Now go, get out of here. Don't come back unless you have found that one person you are looking for."

He pushed and pushed me until I was out of the door. When I got outside I looked at what he put in my hand. I smiled, put the amulet in my bag, then I walked down to the ratways.

As soon as I opened the door two bandits came at me swinging their swords like maniacs. I took out my bow and only wasted two arrows on them. I shot one in the chest and the other in the head. I took all the coin and valuables they had and continued down the path. When I got to a bridge with a lever on the other side, I understood that Brynjolf was trying to see if I could actually make it past the "tests" I guess is what he would call them. Well, I think it is wrong to put these people out like they are some kind of animal that someone would kill.

After killing a couple of more bandits and occasionally lowlives, I came across the most disgusting creature in my opinion. The skeever. Chills ran up and down my back, I shook it off and grabbed my bow to get ready for the skeevers. But, unfortunately, they heard me. About five of them came at me biting and trying to chomp off my very pale skin. I had a bunch of skeever bites up and down my legs. I finally shot them all in the head with my bow and tried to walk on, even though I felt like my legs were going to give out.

After walking what felt like an eternity, I reached the Ragged Flagon. I opened the door and I could've sworn my nose almost fell off because of the horrid smell. I was walking around until I spotted Brynjolf, I was getting ready to holler his name, but I heard my "name" in his conversation. "Chloe, that's her name."

_No it's not._ I said in my head.

"You know Brynjolf, you really need to stop bringing in new recruits." Delvin said.

"But, this one is different. I think she might be able to help us with our problem."

"Maybe...But what does she look like?" Delvin still isn't sure that I am good enough, I will just have to prove him wrong.

"Well, she has long black shiny hair, pale skin that shines in the sun, brown eyes that turn red when she's angry, a cute little smile, a little bit of freckles around her nose, and..."

Brynjolf was cut off by the look on Delvin's face. He made the most weirdest face ever! Bryjolf blushed a little because I think that he knew why Delvin was making that face. I didn't, but he probably did.

"Sounds like you like her Bryn. A lot."

His face got a little bit redder. I walked up over to Brynjolf from where I was hiding with a red face.

"Hey Brynjolf!" I think I was a little too excited when I said that.

I heard a cry of pain from Brynjolf, losing some of his manliness, when Delvin kicked him from under the table. I was a little confused, but quickly remembered the conversation they both just had. I think I might have blushed a little because I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. I laugh it off, but not too loudly, it was more of a chuckle I guess.

Delvin gave me the same face he gave Brynjolf, I think I might have blushed, again, because I knew why he was making that face, now that I think about it. After Delvin stopped looking at me with that face, he nodded for me to sit down. So, I did, I sat down on the other wooden chair at the table across from Delvin and Brynjolf.

"I think that Brynjolf li-"

He was cut off by Brynjolf kicking Delvin back from under the table. I laughed a little when Delven winced at the pain. Brynjolf looked a him with a smirk. I could tell that they were both agitated by each other. After they were done kicking, it fell silent for a little while until Brynjolf interrupted it.

"Hi lass. I didn't expect that you would have come."

"Well, I like to steal things. Plus I'm trying to-" I cut myself off from speaking.

I almost told him the real reason why I joined, I'm such an idiot! I can't tell them the truth, not yet anyways. I just have to keep lying. Delvin and Brynjolf looked at me weird, waiting for me to finish my sentence. I picked my sentence back up, but instead of saying what I was originally going to say, I said something completely different, changing the subject.

"So, when do we get to steal stuff?"

They both shook off what had just happened and laughed a little. Delvin opened his mouth, but Brynjolf cut him off by talking.

"I actually have a job for you, lass. I need you to collect some money from people who owe it to us." I was waiting for him to continue, but then I felt a sharp pain in my leg and jumped out of my seat. My seat went flying to the other side of the room. Delvin looked att me with fear in his eyes. I guess Delvin was trying to kick Brynjolf for payback, but he obviously missed.

I stood right over Delvin so it would be like I was towering over him. "Did you just kick me!? Why in oblivion would you do that!?"

He was getting ready to talk, but was interrupt by me picking him up out of his seat by his shirt, and slamming him down on the ground. He winced when he hit the stone floor. I made sure that I threw him against the floor really hard. I heard footsteps coming closer from the other side of the room. I looked at the people on the other side of the room, then I felt my eyes changing.

I put my foot deep into his chest and pointed my blade at his throat. I could hear Brynjolf laughing from the background. Delvin grunted bacause of the pain in his chest. His face was red as a tomato because he could hardly breathe. He tried to speak loudly, but his voice was really raspy and he was gasping for air. "I didn't... mean... to kick... you."

I was still angry at him, but then I noticed all the people, again, gathered around watching to see what would happen next. I lifted my foot off of his chest and held my hand out to help him up.

"I'm sorry, its just that, I have a really short temper, and you kicked my skeever bite. On the brightside, I didn't cut your neck."

I tried to give a smile, but failed, very badly. I looked down at the ground and spoke again, but in a lower tone.

"Sorry, again."

"It's ok, just please don't do that again. I'm sorry too, for kicking you."

I smiled at him then turned to Brynjolf, who was still laughing his butt off on the floor. His face is red and he has dirt all over his clothes. I laugh a little too, then walk over to him holding out a hand. He took it and got up, still laughing. I waited for his laughter to die down before I started talking.

"What were you saying, before I got kicked?" I said as I look over my shoulder at Delvin.

"Oh, I need you to go get some money from people that owe it to us. Their names are Keerava, at the Bee and Barb, Haelga from Haelga's Bunkhouse, and Bersi-Honeyhand from the Prawned Pawn."

"Ok, so, what are these people like."

"Well, Keerava has a soft spot for her family, talk about the farm in Morrowind and she will surely give you the money. Bersi-Honeyhand is stubborn, maybe if you break something he will pay you. Haelga has a Dibella statue, if you steal that, then she'll pay up."

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

Brynjolf's face got a little red, then opened his mouth to talk. "I thought that is what you asked, to know how to get the money..."

_That's not even close to what I asked._"No, I asked,'what are these people like,' because I want to know if they will be hard to deal with." I looked very angrily at him.

"Oh... well they are all pretty stubborn. But like I said, do all those things and they won't be so stubborn any more."

I nodded my head and went out of the Ragged Flagon. First stop, Keerava at the Bee and Barb.

"This should be easy." I said to myself outloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter... Thank you everyone that reviewed! Thank you so much! LOVE Y'ALL!**

Chapter 3

I yelled from the other side of the room as I was walking towards her.

"Hey Keerava!"

When I reached her, her face was full of hatred, and scales. She talked to me very reluctantly after we had a menacing look contest.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy!"

"It's time to pay up Keerava." I tried to sound as sweet as possible because I don't really like getting mad and then screaming at them.

"I'm not paying a thing to a guild that can't even protect themselves."

Ok, so being nice isn't going to cut it. I guess I have to scare her then.

*Sigh* "Well, I guess I'll just a pay a visit to that little farm in Morrowind, won't I?"

"No, please! Here just take your money! I hope you choke on it!"

She through the coin purse at me very angrily. Well, that wasn't too bad. Now I got to go to Haelga. I hate talking to stubborn people. Even though I'm stubborn. I finally found Haelga's Bunkhouse after wandering around for a little while.

"Haelga, you need to pay up." I tried being nice again, that didn't work at all.

"No! I'm not paying a penny!"

Ok, time to be the bad girl now. "I wonder how much that Dibella statue would cost?"

"Not Lady Dibella, here! Take your money!"

She did the same thing Keerava did, she threw the coin purse angrily at me. Well, I guess that wasn't too hard, she wasn't as stubborn as all the other people I've met. Like my uncle, he was very rude and stubborn. I shook my head to get rid of the images, the terrible images.

Now, I have to go to Bersi-Honeyhand. Ugh... Another stubborn person, but hopefully he isn't as stubborn as the other people. I walked up to the Prawned Pawn's door and sighed before opening it.

When I walked in, Bersi had a frightened look on his face. Before I could say anything, he started yelling at me.

"It's you isn't it?! Here take your money, I don't want to start any trouble with you guys."

I smiled and took the coin purse from his hands. "Thank you very much. You are by far the most easiest person I had to deal with all day!"

I almost skipped out the door, but stopped myself because I knew that, that would look very unproffessional. I went to the graveyard where the secret entrance to the Theives Guild was and then climbed down the ladder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 and please review if possible (PRP). - Cool huh? I'm going to start doing that. Well, enough of me talking... For now... LOL! Here's Chapter 4 guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

When I was at the bottom of the ladder, I saw Brynjolf pacing back and forth nervously. He looked like he needed to get something off of his chest, so I walk over very quietly to see if I can see his facial expression. I can usually tell if it is a bad or a good thing that they had to let go. I just couldn't tell from his face. Maybe he was deciding something, oh well. I guess I will find out in a minute.

"Hey Brynjolf, is something or someone troubling you?" I asked.

He looked surprised and jumped a little bit. "N-Well, yeah."

"Well what is it? If someone is giving you a hard time then you say the word and I'll take care of 'em" I said nodding my head slightly towards my bow.

He looked at me disappointingly. "Lass, you know we don't work that way."

"Oh well. So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

He smiled at me then came close to me, he was probably about a couple inches away from me.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile."

My cheeks got so hot, and it just felt like I couldn't breathe. I don't know why I felt like this, but I did. I try to smile a little bit, but instead I fail, as usual, and just nod very slowly. "Yes?"

He leaned in close to my ear. By this point it felt like my legs would've given out, it's because of the skeever bites, right?

"Welcome home!" He screamed in my ear. I was so mad at him, but felt really glad that he did that. I frowned a little when he backed up after moving his face away from my ear. He took a couple steps back and held out his arms and three other people came in and said,"Welcome." I saw a girl that had brownish hair that the color was fading away. She came up to me and waved.

"Hey Chloe! I'm Tonillia! Oh, by the way, I have your new outfit that you will be wearing. I guessed on the measurements, so if something is wrong, then you come talk to me." she was turning around, but then stopped herself.

"By the way," she whispered."Brynjolf told me all about you, if you will meet me back here around midnight, then I'll tell you something that you might not know. Just keep this a secret between us, ok?" She whispered.

I nodded my head and took the outfit she gave me. It was a hood, armor, boots, and gloves. I finally get to wear something different! Yay! I just have to remember to come back here at midnight. I turn around and notice a tall, very tall, women. She had blonde hair and it was cut about to her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm Vex." Nothing, not even a smile, just a,"Hey." I like it.

"Hey, I'm Chloe." I held out my hand for her to shake, but took it back realizing that she wouldn't shake it.

Well, wasn't that just awkward. I smiled at her, then walked over to Brynjolf. He looked at me with a huge smile then he mouthed the words,"Your welcome."

I mouthed,"Thank you." I was taken away from our conversation, sort of a conversation, by a guy with grey hair and was a little taller than me. "Hey, I'm Mercer, the Guild Master. You're Chloe right?"

I nodded my head yes. He looked a little beaten up from what I can see, but it is probably just the light. "Well then I have a job for you to do before, you can call this your home."

I hate jobs. I just want to lay down and sleep for like a week or two.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, wondering what he would make me steal or be a thief and do thiefy things.

"I need you to go to Goldenglow Estate and-"

Mercer was interrupted by Brynjolf. "Mercer, you can't let her go to Goldenglow. I doubt that she could get in, even our little Vex couldn't get in."

Did he really say that he doubts that I can do something. I'm gonna have to prove him wrong. Nobody, and I mean nobody, will ever doubt on me. Not again.

"I can handle myself Brynjolf." I didn't even have to look at him to tell that my eyes were turning red. I really hate yelling at people, but I do it anyways. I could tell that my tone was getting really loud and a little harsh. "I've been through tough times, probably worse than this, I'm going to do this job and nobody is going to stop me! Even if it means that I might not make it out alive!" I soften my tone a little bit and looked at him. "I'm still going to go."

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes because he knew that I had no idea what it's like in Goldenglow. "Ok, I won't stop you." Brynjolf backed away from me a little bit with sadness in his eyes.

I nodded my head and put my attention on Mercer who was still standing there in disbelief. "Ok, well, go talk to Vex for information on how to get in. If you come back, then you can call this place your home."

I walked out of the little triangle we had formed and went over to Vex. "Hi Vex. I need to talk to you about Goldenglow."

She spun around and looked at me, probably thinking that this might be the last time she sees me. But I know I'm going to come back, I have to. "Well, for one thing, it's the hardest place to get into."

That is probably not true. I've had to get into much harder places than this "Goldenglow." I can probably be in and out in less than twenty minutes.

"Ok, what's the next thing?" I asked.

"If you want to get in unnoticed, then you can use the sewer to get in, well it will take you close to the doors. But I must warn you, there are probably a lot of skeevers there, those things are probably the only thing guarding that sewer. Once you get into Goldenglow, we need you to clear out their safe."

Are you kidding me! Skeevers! Maybe I won't be out in less than twenty minutes. I guess I'll just have to try... "Is that all?" I asked.

"You can either sneak by everyone, or kill them, it doesn't matter. But if you can, keep the wood elf Aringoth alive. If he keeps you from doing your work, then kill him. Mercer would rather him be alive, but just do what you think is neccesary."

"Ok, got it. I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye." I waved my hand at her and left.

"No problem, I can get out of there in twenty minutes or less. I can do this." I said to myself out loud as I was walking towards the ladder.

* * *

**Sorry for the note at the bottom, but please tell me if I made any mistakes, my ears are open for any criticism, good... or bad. PRP! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter might be a little short because I have to fix it up a little bit, but I hope you enjoy. I also want to say sorry for not posting in awhile. I want to say that if you want to say someting about my story, but you're too afraid it might hurt my feelings, I want you to know that I am wanting someone to tell me something that might be wrong with my story. I really encourage you to speak your mind, but please don't put anything about what you think the story should be like, I want you tell me about my mistakes, if it is good or not, and if you like the humor or if you don't. Just please don't put something about the way you think it should go. I really hope that you guys can tell me about the story, and I mean you can say anything, but like I said before, please don't tell me about what you think should happen. Well anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I finally made it to Goldenglow, but something is holding me back. I don't know what it is, but I need to not worry about it, or else I won't be able to focus and get the job done. I went around Goldenglow trying to find the sewer Vex was talking about. "Found it!" I whisper yell.

I crawled down the ladder into the sewer and emmediately my nose felt like it was burning. Can I go somewhere that doesn't make my nose feel like it wants to jump off my face? Well, I guess not. This sewer is really stinky. I venture farther into the sewer and I smell something. A smell I know far too well though. Skeevers. I hate skeevers, even saying the word gives me goose bumps. I hope they don't bite my legs any more.

I take out my glass bow, my favorite bow and weapon ever, and readied my arrow. I started sneaking alongside the wall so it wouldn't be so easy detecting me. Well, for one thing, Vex was right. It was unguarded, well by humans at least. I got to the edge of the wall and heard breathing on the other side. I moved slowly to the other wall to see what it was.

A skeever. Nasty varmits, at least I had a good shot of their head. I shot my arrow, which is a steel arrow, and it went right through that hideous creature and killed it. I smiled really big and readied another arrow. I could hear the "click" of claws on the stone floor. I knew what was coming for me, so I readied two other arrows with the one already on my bow. I've done this tons of times, well on practice dummies. I'm sure it will work.

Three skeevers ran towards me, I shot my arrows and luckily it hit all three of them in the head and instantly killed them. I could hear more "clicks" of maybe four or more skeevers. I know I'm skilled with my bow, but I can't take this many down at once. I readied three arrows once again, I shot three more in the head and killed them, again. The rest of them, which was about three, came at me and bit me all over my legs.

They also bit me on the arm, which hurt really bad. I could've sworn I felt venom go through the bites. Oh well, I have to keep pushing forward. I did the same thing as I did to the other six, I shot them in the head. I fell to the ground holding myself up with the arm that wasn't bitten. I felt pain all over my body, I've always had a weakness to skeevers. My arm gave out and the rest of my body fell.

I was starting to cry, but then I remembered the talk I had with one of my used to be family members_. (flashback) "Get up off the ground you loser!" I started to cry so much that my vision was blurry. My sister looked down at me and crouched down on her knees and leaned into my ear. "I'm sorry, but you know that uncle Ulfric will get mad. I'm sorry, I truly am." She took her hand and wiped my tears away. She smiled at me and got up. "Crying is for losers!" She said outloud. She winked at me and put her finger over her mouth and said,"Shhh." I smiled back at her and put it in my head that I should never cry again. (end of flashback)_

I got up off the ground with the little strength I had left and wiped away my tears and chuckled. "Crying is for losers." I said to myself.

I finally made it to the other ladder in the sewer, I thought I would never make it. I climbed up the ladder and found myself close to the doors of Goldenglow. "Finally." I said under my breathe.

I opened up the doors and started sneaking immediately, I also grabbed my bow and readied an arrow. I saw a couple of mercenaries, but I didn't want to waste an arrow on them. If they came at me, then I would kill them. But for right now, I'm just going to sneak by them.

I made it to Aringoth with no problem, pickpocketing him was only one of the many challenges I faced. He almost noticed me a couple of times, but I still got a key and some other things. I went past all the mercenaries and made it to the gate that opened up to the cellar. I sighed really loud when I was at the door. I covered my mouth after I sighed realizing that there was a mercenary next to me.

"Who's there?" The mercenary yelled.

I stayed in the shadows, but I was wishing I put my Theives Guild armor on. I'm wearing my shiny armor, that sparkles when ever a light goes by it. Luckily, nobody was carrying a torch and I was in a really dark spot. The guards went everywhere trying to find me, only if they looked behind them.

After a couple of minutes the mercenaries stopped looking for me. I opened the door and went down into the cellar._ "Great... More mercenaries." _

_"You know, I'm getting really tired of these guys. They're everywhere, it almost makes me want to kill everyone of them." _I thought.

"But we don't work like that." I said out loud mimmicking Brynjolf's voice.

_"Well Vex said I could kill them."_

_"No, then it would be too many bodies, my body might be in the pile too."_

"_Just sneak by them, don't get your bow." _I finally thought, solving the little arguement I had in my head.

I finally made it past the mercenaries and got to the safe. "He sold Goldenglow! That... Calm down." I breathed in and out until I calmed down, and I talk to myself when I'm angry, depressed, scared, or when I'm deciding something. It helps me relax. After I calmed down I got out of Goldenglow. I went to the beehives and burned them down with the flame that came from my hand. It felt good to burn something down and get all of my anger out. I burned each one and imagined a face on the side. I looked over to make sure that nobody was watching, then I saw them.

"Oh crap..." Here comes the mercenaries.

I should've thought this through more. I smacked my hand on my forehead and got out my bow. I felt my shoulder go back when I was shot by an arrow. My eyes started to turn red. I took the arrow out of my shoulder with ease, and threw it back, I put all of the wolf strength I had in that throw. The arrow went through his armor and killed him. My mouth curved up a little bit. I put my bow up and took out my knives. I went through the mercenaries and cut them one by one, and one by one, they fell. I kept getting cut by swords, and shot with arrows, but I shook it off.

I killed the last one and fell to my knees. My eyes turned back to normal. I took out my bow, layed it down on the ground, and made a little cut on the side. Everytime I get out of control, I put a scratch on my bow, I have a lot of scratches on my bow. I put it back on my back and got up. I didn't have much strength because all of it came out when I was mad. I walked all the way back to Riften, and I was tired, but I had to stay awake because it was almost midnight.

**I fixed this chapter thanks to someone who told me I spelled something wrong. Sorry for the short chapter. How did you like her arguing with herself? I do it all the time. Well, sorry for the big scene where she killed everyone. I thought it would be better than saying, I killed all of them and then went back to Riften. I thought it was much better. Well, I hope I added a little mystery to the story, it was kinda getting boring... Now that you know she is a wolf, you gotta ask yourself this... Why is she so vampire like? Why does her eyes turn red? Now there is a whole new thing to wonder. Well PRP (please review if possible). Love Y'all! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this chapter will make up for all the short chapters. Well at least I don't think this chapter is short... Well, anyways, I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. I especially want to thank FearNotTheNight for telling me that misspelled something. I don't really pay attention much when I type, but I hope everyone enjoyed it so far. PRP (please review if possible).**

Chapter 6

I opened the secret entrance and went down the ladder. I saw Tonillia standing over at the bridges, but somebody else was there. I went a little closer to them to see who it was. When I got closer, I saw Brynjolf standing with Tonillia talking. Who are they talking about? I stayed where I was and focused my hearing on them. I tried to stay out of sight. "Tonillia, I can't hold it in any longer, I like Chloe. But I can't tell her-"

Tonillia interupted him. "You can't, or you won't?"

He sighed, and looked at her. "How should I tell her? 'Cause I don't want her to get the wrong idea or anything."

She sighed too."Do you want me to tell her? I will if you ask me too, just say the word."

"Well, I want to tell her, but I don't think I can. So, please? Would you tell her?"

She smiled, turned her head towards me and winked. She planned this! She wanted me to be there when Brynjolf was talking to her, about me! That sneaky dog. "I'll tell her, but you're gonna have to leave because she can come in at any moment. So go."

"Thank you Tonillia." He hugged her and left.

She made sure he was gone before she told me I could come out. "Hey Chloe! You heard everything right?"

A little shocked, I started walking towards her and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, all I heard was that he liked me." I blushed at the end of my sentence. I smiled a little and looked up at Tonillia.

"That's all you need to hear, but you can't tell Brynjolf that you were listening to our conversation. He might get a little mad."

I nodded my head."Ok, I won't. I promise." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked her.

"Go up to Brynjolf in the morning, when he asks you if we had this talk, just pretend that you don't know what he's talking about, then he'll tell you himself that he likes you. So, go to bed and you can talk to him in the morning, now go."

I smiled at her and ran towards my bed. I took off my armor and plopped down. I went underneathe the covers and turned to my side. I'm so glad I can sleep, I don't think I've slept in two days! Nah, I have, it might seem like two days, but it has really been like since this morning. I closed my eyes and felt my body slipping away to sleep.

_(dream)_

_I walked into the room screaming. I saw everybody that I knew dead. They were lying on the floor lifeless. I saw my uncle sitting in his throne and smiling at me. I screamed at him. But he just laughed. "You monster! How could you do this?!"_

_"You imperials took what I loved, so I took what you loved." He held out his hand and motioned somebody to step forward. I started crying and screaming even more, when I saw my sister beaten up and holding on to the little strength she had left. I dropped my weapon, and my eyes turned red. I ran over to him crying and took the sword from his belt. I held it up to his neck."Let her go right now or I'll cut your head off!"_

_He smiled, took the sword away and threw it at my sister. He moved his hand and she caught it. He moved his hand again and she put it through her stomach. "NO! Stop! Don't do it!" I cried and screamed..._

_(end of dream)_

I shot up out of bed and noticed that my throat hurt and that my pillow was wet. I must have been screaming and crying from my dream. I put my Theives Guild armor on and walked over to the table with a piece of bread in my hand. I sat down and noticed that some of the people were staring at me. It must've been from last night. _Great, now I have people staring me..._

Brynjolf walked over to me with a worried face. I waved at him with a little smile. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I tried to act like nothing happened.

"I heard you screaming. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked with still a worried tone.

I looked at him in the eye and started crying. He started getting really panicky. He rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms. He started whispering to me and rubbing his hand along my black hair. "It's ok, just let it out."

I started crying even more. Everybody around us was watching, it made me feel very uncomfortable. Then, the image of my sister came back. _"Crying is for losers!"_ I immediately stopped crying. I hugged Brynjolf and went back to my bed. I lifted up the sheets to reveal the darkness under the bed. I moved my hand around until I felt my bow, my knives, and my arrows. I ran across the cistern, up through the secret entrance, and went out of the city.

I took my bow out and started sneaking, I finally saw what I was looking for. A deer. I shot it with my arrow and ran towards it. I started drinking the blood that came out, it tasted so good. I haven't had blood in awhile, I've been eating human food. But it still tasted good, and smelled very good too. As much as I liked the taste of humans, I had to control myself, so I decided to kill animals. I got up, wiped my mouth with my sleeve and went back into the city, and to the cistern.

Brynjolf was waiting for me at the bottom of the ladder. _Great, what does he want. What if he thinks I'm crazy..._ "Lass, please tell me you didn't just kill someone."

He looked at the blood on my armor. "No, I didn't kill someone. I just killed a deer. That's it, just a deer."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Well, I need to ask you a question lass."

My cheeks started getting red. I think he's going to ask me about what Tonillia said. "Ok, ask away."

He looked down at the ground, then back at me. He stepped a little closer until he was a couple inches away from my face. "Did Tonillia talk to you?"

I knew it! Ok, just act like you don't know what he's talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Tonillia didn't talk to you last night?" He looked a little disappointed.

"No. Why?" I hate playing dumb.

"Well, she was going to talk about... Well, nevermind." He started walking away, but I caught him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Tell me." I demanded.

He sighed and mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "She was going to talk to you about me." He said under his breath.

"You're gonna have to speak up. I can't hear you." I cupped my hand over my ear.

He grabbed my hands. I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second. I can't believe he's going to tell me! I'm so nervous, I can feel my legs getting weak. I think it's because of the skeever bites. I think. He leaned in to my ear. "I like you lass, a lot. Every time I saw you after that time in the market, it felt as if I kept being flipped over and over again. My heart starts racing when I see you. I just couldn't keep it in any longer, I had to tell you, but I didn't know how. That's why I got Tonnilia to do it. But, I guess I'm glad she didn't."

Yeah. My legs were definitely getting weaker. I could hardly breathe and it felt like I was going to pass out. I don't know if it's because of the skeevers, the deer, or him. I just know that my cheeks were getting really red, so was his. I smiled really big and pulled him into a really big hug. When he hugged me back, that's when my legs gave out. He caught me by the arms and literally swept me off my feet. He walked over to my bed and sat me down. He went over to the Vekel and asked for a wet cloth.

The whole time I was sitting there, I was wondering what would've happened if I said that Tonillia did speak to me. Would he just walk away, or would he still hug me? All these questions and more flashed into my mind. "Here lass." Brynjolf's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What's that for?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"It's for your skeever bites. I'm guessing that's why your legs gave out." He said with a smile.

_Yeah, sure it is. It's because of you._ I wanted to say that so badly, but I didn't. "Yeah, I was bitten more when I went to Goldenglow." I finally said, then took the cloth.

He smiled then walked away. _Really?! He's just gonna walk away?! He's not gonna ask if I'm ok!?_ I sighed out loud. I let my body fall to the bed. My head bounced then stayed still. I stared at the ceiling and found myself closing my eyes. It wouldn't hurt to take a nap for a hour. I drifted off into my deep nap.

I woke up and found myself not screaming, not crying, but smiling. I can't even remember the dream I had. Well, it must've have been a good dream, or else I wouldn't be smiling. I got out of bed, still smiling for no reason. I went over Mercer and told him that I made it last night, but was too tired to go see him. "I forgot to mention that the stupid elf sold Goldenglow. Here's the papers." I handed him the papers and waited to his reaction.

His eyes widened when he read the papers. "Who's K?" He asked still shocked.

"I don't know, I thought you would know." I said.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I ran out of brain juice. Lol. I hope I didn't rush Brynjolf and "Chloe." Please tell me if I did or didn't. Please? PRP (please review if possible).**


End file.
